<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Carol but Make it DreamSmp by Leave_The_City_For_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295913">A Christmas Carol but Make it DreamSmp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_The_City_For_Me/pseuds/Leave_The_City_For_Me'>Leave_The_City_For_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Angst, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, So much angst, THESE CHILDREN ARE TRAUMATIZED, Tubbo is turning into Schlatt, a lot of people die, character redemption arch?, sleepyboisinc time babyyyy, they don't die permanently don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_The_City_For_Me/pseuds/Leave_The_City_For_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stressed from the presidency and loosing his closest friend, Tubbo is slowly becoming the shadow of the past president. A visit from the ghost of Schlatt leads him to an intervention with 3 Christmas Spirits. Will Tubbo undo his mistakes before its too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unwelcome Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas. That’s all Tubbo could really say about the season. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Christmas, but this year had been one the hardest for him. As he watched the snow drift down in small flurries, blown by the unforgiving harsh winds that creaked the foundations of the festival hall, Tubbo recounted the events of the year. He’d had half of his face scared from the deadly fireworks of the festival, watched as the country they’d worked so hard for was blown to smithereens, every explosion a laugh in his face for being so gullible to believe that everything would be fine. However, these all paled in comparison to his most recent tragedy, the loss of his best friend, his brother. His Tommy.</p>
<p>His brooding was interrupted by the clearing of a throat from behind him. Startled, Tubbo quickly whipped around to face the intruder. A breath of relief swept through the president as he realized it was only the most recent citizen of L’manburg, Ranboo. An empty handed Ranboo. </p>
<p>“Ranboo, did you happen to, I don’t know, bring the decorations?” </p>
<p>The lanky enderman hybrid awkwardly shuffled, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. “Well.. about that. I got caught in the snow and, y’know, the enderman side of me got a bit spooked and I.. uh..”</p>
<p>Tubbo raised an eyebrow at the boy. “And you what..?” </p>
<p>“I teleported and lost them.”</p>
<p>Tubbo felt a pang of annoyance as he breathed in, holding the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Ranboo, you had one job. One. Job. Everyone’s relying on me to make this Christmas even slightly enjoyable, and you pull that kind of stunt? What the hell were you thinking?!” </p>
<p>“Yes, Tubbo. I’m so sorry-“</p>
<p>Tubbo was about to carry on with his ranting, but froze. Here he was, yelling at Ranboo for doing something that he couldn’t possibly help. Shouting for no good reason! He could see the fear in the hybrid's eyes, see how he shook. He could practically hear the shattering of glass, the shouting of a furious president who’d just found out something hadn’t gone his way- Stop.</p>
<p>Letting out a disapproving sigh, trying to hide the unease he felt at the comparison between past and present, Tubbo stormed past Ranboo. </p>
<p>“Just fix this. Please.” </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Tubbo could see the hybrid’s look of concern as he stormed out the door. </p>
<p>The walk to his home was cold and wet, the sludge piles of half melted snow mocking him from the side of the road. As he walked to his front door, he got lost in thought. He wasn’t turning in to Schlatt. He wouldn’t let himself become a self absorbed monster like him. As he opened the door, he paused, bewildered. He could have sworn he’d just seen the outline of a horned man in the reflection on the glass. What if- No. No way. Schlatt was dead, he watched him die in that van in a drunk stupor. He stepped into the empty house, slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>He took off his suit jacket, making his way to the fire place. He started the fire, watching as the embers jumped and the fire roared to life, wood crackling in triumph. He draped his coat across the arm of his chair, warming up by the fire. The presence of something so simple as warmth lulled the tired boy to sleep. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He awoke to a loud thump. Jumping up out of his chair he turned frantically, desperately trying to locate the source of the sound. Thump. There it was again. He cautiously turned to the staircase, searching for any nearby object to use as a weapon. This could be an intruder! Or a robber, or an assassination attempt. He was the president for God’s sake! Grabbing a book off a nearby table, he raised it, ready to throw it. Finally, the figure emerged from the shadows, letting it’s identity finally be known-</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do? Read me to death? Wait-“ </p>
<p>This simply wasn’t possible. He was supposed to be dead. He is dead! But against all odds, there stood (well, levitated?) a man in a cyan sweater and blue jeans, his face adorned with mutton chops and a pair of ram horns. His grey skin and dead, white eyes were the only thing that gave away his non-beating heart. </p>
<p>“S-schlatt..?” Tubbo said meekly, quite frankly terrified of the man before him. This man has traumatized him, haunting his every waking moment, and yet there he was, casually floating in Tubbo’s living room, as if he’d just been invited over for a nice dinner. </p>
<p>“The one and only!” The goat man grinned. All Tubbo saw was a mockery, a mask that was ready to be shed at any moment, becoming the enraged president he knew.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? Better question, why are you even here? I’m miserable on my own, I don’t need you hanging around to bring me more pain.” At this, Tubbo’s tired eyes must have been tricking him, because he could have sworn Schlatt had flinched when Tubbo bluntly pointed out his current life situation.</p>
<p>“Ah, ya see kid, that’s kinda why I’m here. You’re becoming the very thing you’ve sworn you wouldn’t. Me.”</p>
<p>Tubbo’s expression immediately soured. “No, I’m not! I can’t possibly be, that’s the one thing I’ve been striving to avoid this whole time. Who are you to tell me what I’m becoming! You never cared when you were alive, so why even bother now!” </p>
<p>Schlatt let out a sigh. “Look. Kid. I’ll tell you right now, I’m not proud of what I did when I was alive. I was awful! I literally drove everyone away from me until I died alone. But I don’t want that for you. So here’s what I’m going to do..” </p>
<p>Suddenly, the lights shifted. An invisible wind swept through the room, extinguishing the fire, blowing the curtains, making Tubbo stumble backwards. The room had become dark, the only light seemingly coming from Schlatt as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Tonight, you will be visited by 3 spirits. These spirits will guide you back on your original path, and away from my fate. At the toll of one you will be visited by the first spirit. Good luck kid, you’ll need it!” Schlatt snorted, and just as abruptly as he appeared he was gone. The lighting in the room returned to as it was, the fireplace coming back to life as if it had never been put out in the first place. </p>
<p>Tubbo was left shaking, unsure of what had just occurred. He was surely insane, there was no way that was real. Maybe I just need some rest. With that thought, Tubbo collapsed back into his chair, falling into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghost(bur) of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first spirit has arrived</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EYO JUST A WARNING<br/>This chapter includes descriptions of a panic attack and implications of suicide, so please read at your own risk.<br/>SAD BOI HOURS LETS GET INTO IT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo blinked slowly as he rose from his sleep. What was that dream about? Or was it a dream at all? No, he thought to himself as he stood up to attend to a dying fire, the embers slowly eating at what was left of the fire wood. It had to be a dream. Schlatt was dead as a doornail, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Tubbo had attended his funeral, saw his remains. All of these thoughts, all of this evidence, and Tubbo still couldn’t deny the uneasy feeling inside of him that whispered doubts. What if he’s not? What does that mean…? </p>
<p>After a long trial and error, many wasted pieces of papers that the embers consumed at a fast pace, and almost burning his hand in the process, Tubbo finally relit the fire. He zoned out as he stared at the fire, mind busy with his worrying thoughts.</p>
<p>DING</p>
<p>Tubbo jumped, shouting at the startling noise. Once he’d finally confirmed that he wasn’t in danger, he realised it was the clock. It was the clock striking one. Tubbo held his breath, heart rate quickening. He watched as the seconds hand tuned methodically, counting down to the first minute of the hour. The hand passed one minute, then three, then five. <br/>If he hadn't been so focused on the ticking of the clock, he might have spared a glance at the face of the clock, reflecting a flare of yellow and movement. Alas, he didn’t, so when this figure decided to make its presence known, Tubbo was in for quite the surprise. </p>
<p>“Hello Tubbo! Are you ready for our trip-” The voice was cut off by a high pitched screech from none other than tubbp himself, head whipping around in terror. </p>
<p>“Shhhhh, Tubbo, why are you screaming? Is there a creeper behind me or something?” The beanie clad head of Ghostbur tilted in confusion. His ashy grey skin,a contrast to his bright yellow sweater, a diagonal cut in the material at his chest that seemingly went through his entire body. He blinked at Tubbo with white eyes, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>Tubbo, seemingly calmed down, simply frowned and raised an eyebrow at the ghost. “Ghostbur, why are you in my home? At one in the morning nonetheless?” Tubbo had his speculations, but he hoped he was wrong. </p>
<p>“Oh? Didn’t my friend tell you? Three spirits are going to visit-”</p>
<p>“Yes Ghostbur, I’m well aware. Just-” Tubbo let out an exasperated sigh, slightly perturbed his speculation was right. Tubbo continued, a defeated expression on his face, “Alright. What do you have planned for me Ghostbur?” </p>
<p>Ghostbur smiled, giggling slightly, “We’re going to look at some happy memories from our past! Some of my favorites if I’m correct, and I should be…” The ghost shook off a confused expression, grabbing Tubbo’s hand. </p>
<p>“C’mon! TO THE PAST!!!!” And with that, Ghostbu took off sprinting at the nearest wall, dragging a confused and fearful Tubbo behind him. </p>
<p>“Wait, what!? GHOSTBUR WE’RE GOING TO HIT THE WALL WHAT THE HELL-” Ghostbur did not slow down, despite Tubbo’s protests, and tubbo closed his eyes, branching for the impact of hitting a wall. But the Impact never came. Cautiously, Tubbo opened one eye to find himself standing in the doorway of a cottage. However, this was not just any cottage, as Tubbo heard the bickering of two teenage boys, the shouting of a child, and the tired warnings of a father. </p>
<p>“Tada! Do you remember this Tubbo? This is-” Ghostbur spoke, but an astonished and sentimental Tubbo cut him off.</p>
<p>“This was my first Christmas with you guys. You’d found me just a few days before in that box. I remember.” Tubbo replied, his voice soft and an expression on his face that no one could really read. </p>
<p>Ghostbur was about to speak again when the shouting of an all too familiar voice reached Tubbo’s ears. Tubbo turned away from Ghostbur, eyes meeting a short, angry, ten year-old blonde child stomping down the stairs. </p>
<p>“HEY! YOU TWO! Stop fighting, you’re spooking Tubbo!” </p>
<p>Tubbo could not believe his eyes. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>“Tommy…?” His voice was strained, tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>It was like his heart was shattering all over again. A wave of guilt washed over him. This was the first time he’d seen his best friend, practically his brother, since he’d exiled him. It was likely these memories would be the only time he'd see him again. He was gone. He was gone and it was Tubbo’s fault. Standing here, watching Tommy stand up for him just like he always did, made him realize just how much he’d screwed up.</p>
<p>A tear slipped down his face, coughing to cover up his sob. This, although having a tactic that had saved him many a time in Manburg, did not fool Ghostbur.</p>
<p>“Tubbo, what’s wrong? Is this one too sad? If that’s the case, I have others we can go to-” </p>
<p>Tubbo’s eyes widened as he grabbed Ghostbur’s arm.</p>
<p>“No! Just- just take me back home. Please, I can’t do this. I-i can’t-” </p>
<p>Ghostbur grew more concerned about the boy in front of him. More tears had fallen from his eyes and he was hyperventilating. The grip on his arm was so tight that if he’d been alive, his arm would be bruised, half-moon marks of nails cutting through his sweater. <br/>“It’s okay Tubbo, calm down! Close your eyes, take a deep breath, please.”</p>
<p>Tubbo did as Ghostbur said, and opened his eyes to find himself back in his house. He immediately sat down, trying to calm his shaking hands. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Ghostbur’s voice cut through the silence after minutes, Tubbo having finally calmed down enough to take consistent breaths. Running a hand through his hair, Tubbo sighed shakily.</p>
<p>“Ghostbur, I betrayed Tommy. The one time I had the chance to stand up for him, like all the times he has for me, I didn’t. I just wanted to do what was best for L’manburg, but if I had known losing Tommy was the price of that, I would have never done it. I just wish I could go back and change it all, I never meant for any of this to happen. I never thought he’d-”</p>
<p>Tubbo couldn’t bring himself to say it. The thought running through his mind was that he’d just seen his first Christmas with Tommy, with his family. And now he was experiencing the first one without him. He would never get to see him smile again, never hear his boisterous laughter after wilbur had cracked a funny joke or he’d done something stupid. He’d never get to do anything with his best friend ever again in his lifetime. The worst part, however, was that he caused it.</p>
<p>Ghostbur simply smiled sadly at Tubbo. Tubbo watched as a piece of familiar blue dye was dropped in front of him.</p>
<p>“We can not change the past, Tubbo,” Ghostbur spoked, but it wasn’t his voice. It was Wilburs, “but we can think about how the actions we take now will affect the future.”</p>
<p>With that, the ghost was gone. Tubbo leaned back, resting his head on the seat of the chair from his position on the floor. He picked up the blue, holding it in his hand as his tears subsided and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>